nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Yin Yang
Jump Push/Pull Switch Characters |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Programming' Heather Stancliffe Artwork Mat Annal Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Yin Yang is a platform-puzzle game released in September 2007 The player controls characters Yin and Yang with the aim of having them both reach the goal flags manipulating their environments. ---- Levels The levels of Yin Yang. Level 1 - Bread and Butter In this level, some of the basic things are taught, like how to move, how to push and pull boxes, and the concept of one character traveling through something solid from the other world. Yin and Yang have equal gravity for the whole level. Level 2 - Chalk and Cheese This level introduces the concept of Yin and Yang having different gravity. Level 3 - Light and Dark This level introduces gravity switches. Level 4 - Fish and Chips This level introduces moving platforms and how they can be used as moving tunnels. Level 5 - Pen and Ink This level introduces birds to the game. Yang is trapped by birds until Yin reaches him, who must use a box to raise the hight that the birds trapping Yin rise up, one at a time. This provides more time for Yin to pass below them. Level 6 - Drum and Bass This level introduces pigs to the game. Level 7 - Peaches and Cream In this level, Yang must move some boxes into some pits so that Yin can pass over them. This must be done while avoiding birds. Level 8 - Rock and Roll This level introduces key switches and lock blocks to the game. Level 9 - Sugar and Spice This level introduces changing blocks. Level 10 - Hills and Valleys This level is tricky. To get Yang to the top of the stacks, the player must push one box out of the way, bumping him to the top of the stack. If Yin or Yang falls into a pit then the player must restart, as there is no way out of them. Level 11 - Salt and Pepper This level focuses mainly on Yang moving boxes while Yin stands on a key switch. To get Yin to his exit flag, Yang must stand on a key switch that appears near his exit. But, the player must move fast or a bird will hit Yang. Level 12 - Sun and Moon This level introduces box passers to the game. Level 13 - Top and Tails This level focuses mainly on moving platforms/tunnels and gravity switches. Level 14 - Fire and Ice In this level, Yang must make a stack of three boxes in order to get Yin to his exit flag, and so that Yin can get Yang to his. Level 15 - Bacon and Eggs This level introduces spike heads to the game. Level 16 - Jekyll and Hyde This level introduces dragons to the game. Level 17 - Foot and Mouth This level introduces bees to the game. Level 18 - Guns and Roses In this level, Yin and Yang must outwit the dragons once again. Yang can get the white one out of the way by leading it into the spike pit. It won't die, but will be trapped unless Yang jumps to the right at some point in the level, which is unnecessary. Then, the player must make the black dragon jump on the box, move Yin next to it, and have the dragon jump over Yin. Level 19 - Cat and Mouse In this level, Yin and Yang must outwit the dragons for the third time. Only this time, Yin controls two! Move while swapping characters to advance. Level 20 - Punch and Judy In this level, Yang can reach his flag with no trouble. But, Yang has to help Yin to get to his exit flag before going to his own would be of any use. Yin can use a box for a pathway to let Yang through to help him, then use a box passer to get it to him. Yang must first switch gravity. He then needs to use two boxes, one to fill a pit, and the other as a pathway for Yin. Then, they both can reach their exit flags easily. Level 21 - Day and Night In this level, Yin and Yang must face another bee. They need to help each other get around obstacles this time. Level 22 - Jack and Jill For Yang, this level focuses on moving tunnels and changing blocks. But, for Yin, there are several points where he must switch gravity from under a moving platform and some spikes. The player must control Yin to land on the platforms. Level 23 - Batman and Robin This level brings back the spike heads. Yin must push the box near him so that part of it is sticking out, but most of it is pushed in. Yang must then push the switch, opening the lock block. Yin then can climb up the steps to a moving platform. Here, Yin must use timing to jump over the spike head and land back on the platform. Yin then should open the lock block so the platform can travel through, then close the lock block, locking it on the other side. From here, Yang can travel through the part of the box pushed in and the locked lock block from the start of the level. Then Yang must switch gravity and fall down the closed lock block and the part of the box pushed in (He will probably hit a spike head). From here Yang can move under the moving platform. Yin then must lock the platform back at the other side. Yang then can pull the box over until he falls to his flag, and Yin can travel to his flag through the makeshift pathway. Level 24 - Down and Out This level is very tricky. Yang must get around the spike heads and use the key switch to allow Yin to get around the spike heads on his dimension to his flag and a key switch, which opens a path for Yang leading to his flag - at the other side of the level. Meaning that Yang has to go back to the other side. Level 25 - Rhubarb and Custard This is the last level, but it can be passed easily. All Yang basically does is go through moving tunnels. All Yin basically does is switch gravity once. The most important thing, however, is that Yin does not push the box into the gap, but under an incomplete column. Ending The Game Complete screen is seen, with confetti falling from the top of the screen. Interactive Objects These are the objects of Yin Yang. Symbols Symbols boost the player's score by 25 each. Exit Flags There are two exit flags in every level. The level is completed when they are reached. Boxes The boxes can be pushed and pulled by Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang can travel through boxes of the opposing world. Signs Signs occasionally to explain new elements of the game. Pressing "Control" while in front of them will cause their text to be displayed. Spikes Spikes are found in almost every level. One touch will remove all of Yin or Yang's hearts. Ladders Ladders are found around the game. Yin and Yang can climb them. Gravity Switches Gravity switches can change gravity for Yin or Yang in order to reach certain areas. Moving Platforms Moving platforms can be used to ride on top of, or can be used as a tunnel to travel through for the opposite dimension. Key Switches Key switches remove lock blocks in the opposite dimension for as long as Yin, Yang, or a box is on top of one. Lock Blocks Lock blocks are removed by key switches. Changing Blocks Changing blocks change dimension every now and then. They can also be used as tunnels. Box Passers Box passers move boxes placed in them to the other world. They also changes the boxes' color. Enemies These are the enemies of Yin Yang. Most enemies can be removed by jumping on them or pushing a box into them. Worms Worms move slowly around the area. Worms can be found on ceilings and will fall as soon as Yin or Yang move under them. Birds Birds bounce on the ceiling and floor. They can not be removed, only avoided. Pigs Pigs move along the floor. Unlike Worms, Pigs can jump onto and over things. They will also fall into pits. Spike Heads Spike heads are stationary and also can not be removed. They are basically heads with spikes surrounding them. Unlike regular spikes, touching a spike head will only get rid of one heart. Dragons Dragons will copy Yin and Yang's movement from the opposite dimension. They can be tricked if the player only moves while swapping between Yin and Yang. Bees Bees will chase Yin and Yang. They can swap dimensions. They don't corner very well. They will chase whoever is currently selected. Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Yin Yang Category:Platform Games Category:Puzzle Games